<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Struggles by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1, SolasIsanEgg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171899">School Struggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1'>Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolasIsanEgg/pseuds/SolasIsanEgg'>SolasIsanEgg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good!regulus, Hurt and comfort, Iffy!lucius, M/M, MWPP, Magic, Multi, Other, Relationship Issues, demons vamps we’re and more, effyoujames, effyoupettigrew, except for original works, good!Narcissa, good!snap, he means well, i do not own any of the fandoms I write of., lillyandremus are a-okay, more tags to come, trans Regulus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolasIsanEgg/pseuds/SolasIsanEgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he really “came out,” he just.... dated whoever. And then this moron can’t seem to understand that cheating is a break up-able offense.<br/>Stars, he just wants to read the new book Cissa got him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Remus Lupin- endgame, Severus Snape/many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Issues at The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right now, this has to be one of the worst moments in his life, his (now)ex-boyfriend screaming and crying. Honestly, the fact the guy was so emotional was a huge turn off. Like yay, you’ve cried because he stepped on an ant, because we watched a horror movie, because of potions, and, admittedly a bit was his own fault, when the guy cried and screamed when Severus would talk back. ‘<em>Yeah.... no thanks, I’m not looking to end up as my mother.’</em></p><p>He had spent the next week with howlers and such but he didn’t care. Once he was at Hogwarts he could just have all of his mail be redirected. Then other than the Marauders and the other sixth(and a majority of seventh) years of Slytherin, he should be fine.</p><p> </p><p><em>Already</em>, he had to fix TWELVE different “pranks” on him from the marauders. Stars, could the day just fucking hurry up already?</p><p> </p><p>Finally sitting down for the sorting and feast, Severus let himself relax.</p><p>”Now everyone, this will be an exciting year! We have a transfer student from Durmstrang. Minerva?” Headmaster Dumbledore motioned for the deputy to continue.</p><p>”Luciferine, Jacob.” He heard McGonagall call. He slowly looked up and sure enough, there stood his ex. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stars could this day get any worse?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends Make Things Less Annoying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eavesdropping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Severus was nearly running to the library the next morning, the previous night’s feast had been very informing. Like Jacob being a <em>stars-be-damned</em> Gryffindor. So annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Once he entered the library, his lips turned into a small almost smile at the sight of his friends. Narcissa and Regulus were waiting with two wrapped packages each. He walked over and pulled out two wrapped gifts himself.</p><p>”Hello Severus.” Narcissa greeted, polite as ever. Regulus waved a hand at him. “Don’t mind this buffoon, he waited up all night again.” This earned a whimper from the other Black. </p><p>”I wouldn’t doubt it.” He sat down and they all traded gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa had gotten him a book on healing, “Mystical Cures for Supernatural Creatures.” It had theories on how and why creatures like werewolves were unable to use certain potions and how to make it so they could. Regulus, though, had bought him a brand new potions kit. Inside it has multiple different ingredients and<em> both gifts were very expensive. </em>He felt a little embarrassed because he’d only been able to get them a journal, that he had spelled so that all three of them could contact each other through it, and a muggle picture that his mother took.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus and Narcissa had given each other personalized top of the line quill sets. Regulus’ having quidditch and rune drawings on them and Narcissa’s having charms and transfigurations on it. He nearly looked down when they both smiled brightly and thanked him- which he did the same. <br/><br/></p><p>They spent a while there, having talked about what they were excited for and what they had done when they decided on playing “would you rather” which lead to now.</p><p>”Alright Sevvie, would you rather get a tattoo or screw a werewolf?” Regulus snorts and hides his face in his hands.</p><p>”Are you kidding me?” He asks. “These are two things on opposite scales!”</p><p>”What’s your answer?”</p><p>”Werewolves are normal for most of the month! And if they all were as adorable as Lupin, I’d screw a werewolf.” The three heard a yelp and looked around. The three sighed. “Why do inexperienced people always eavesdrop?”</p><p> </p><p>They picked up their stuff, Narcissa and Severus quickly covering Regulus real quick so he could fix his binder, and started to walk away. Severus was holding out his own pictures as they laughed about the memory. <br/><br/></p><p>_<br/><br/>Remus had only just entered the library when he heard Snape say... what he said.  The words shocked him to say the least, and he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that it had surprised him enough to gasp. His heightened hearing is awful sometimes.</p><p>He pressed himself up against the wall beside the library entrance. The doors opened and Snape and his friends walked out. He caught a glimpse of the picture seeing Snape in... a flower crown? His face reddens more as he races back to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could Snape of all people look... so pretty?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>————-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-picture by solasisanegg is down below </em>
</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-2hUlzXoc3SueQA70Qy7-TwX-51LpDqpdUJk0VyoKks/edit</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>